


Высокие разногласия

by saltyzebra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, SW 5.0, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra
Summary: — Я всего лишь на пять сантиметров ниже вас, Куроо-сан. Не такая уж большая разница, — Акааши ставит бутылку с водой на скамью и поворачивается лицом к Куроо.— Да, но ты упускаешь одну очень важную деталь, а именно, — Куроо расплывается в улыбке, — что я на пять сантиметров выше.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 15
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	Высокие разногласия

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинальный текст [(height) differences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390335) от [whenisayvolyousaytronvol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenisayvolyousaytronvol/pseuds/whenisayvolyousaytronvol)

— Я всего лишь на пять сантиметров ниже вас, Куроо-сан. Не такая уж большая разница, — Акааши ставит бутылку с водой на скамью и поворачивается лицом к Куроо.

— Да, но ты упускаешь одну очень важную деталь, а именно, — Куроо расплывается в улыбке, — что я на пять сантиметров выше.

Привычный послетренировочный ритуал. Куроо, мастер провокаций, говорит что-то, ну… провокационное. Акааши, обычно тихий и невозмутимый, не может удержаться от ответного комментария. При этом неважно, с ним Куроо говорит или нет. 

В этот раз Куроо решил похвалиться перед Акааши своим небольшим преимуществом в росте. Подчеркнул он этот факт, ведя ладонью от своей макушки к пространству над головой Акааши. Пара ехидных замечаний о том, что единственная причина этого сомнительного преимущества — специфическая причёска капитана, и их было уже не остановить.

Надо сказать, Куроо в последнее время выбирал своей мишенью именно Акааши. Хотя бы потому, что он мог отшутиться в ответ и весьма умело, а Куроо это нравилось невероятно. Приятно встретить достойного противника, который не только не пасует, но и качественно даёт сдачи.

Акааши с подозрением прищуривается.

— Не вижу разницы.

— Так уж и не видишь? — Куроо наклоняет голову. Веселье начинается.

— Хотя... вы правы. Разница есть, — признаёт Акааши, подбирая с пола мяч. Куроо не ждёт, что Акааши сейчас же согласится с ним, нет, этого не произойдёт. Но и признавать поражение лишь для того, чтобы Куроо успокоился и замолк, он не станет. — Второй вариант тешит ваше самолюбие.

Как Куроо и ожидал. Он ахает, якобы возмущённый, прижимая руку к груди, пока Акааши продолжает спокойно крутить в руках мяч.

— Как грубо! Ты так со всеми третьегодками разговариваешь?

— Нет. Только с вами.

Акааши между делом подкидывает мяч в воздух и, отступая, с лёгкостью ловит.

— Ах, чувствую себя таким особенным, — насмешливо тянет Куроо. — За что такая честь? — спрашивает он, не позволяя разговору прерваться, но уже наперёд зная, каким будет ответ.

— Вы провокатор. Стараетесь задеть так, что вам наверняка ответят, не в силах промолчать. Вы постоянно этим занимаетесь. Не могу сказать, зачем, но знаю, что так и есть. Думаю, поэтому так сложно…

Акааши замолкает и смотрит на мяч, будто надеясь, что тот поможет найти верные слова.

— Устоять передо мной? — Куроо знает, что звучит слишком нахально, но сдержаться не может. Он уверен, что ответная реакция будет того стоить.

Акааши смотрит с каменным лицом, как бы говоря: «Вы это серьёзно сейчас?», а после сообщает:

— Устоять перед желанием врезать вам.

Куроо смеётся — и с того, как смешно выглядит Акааши с таким выражением лица, и с того, с какой лёгкостью он дал оценку поведению Куроо, как будто раньше об этом думал. На самом деле, у Куроо были и другие причины так себя вести, но надо отдать Акааши должное за весьма продуманный ответ.

— Всё верно. Это весело. Особенно с кем-то, вроде тебя, потому что ты даёшь отпор.

Акааши приподнимает бровь и перехватывает мяч под рукой, наблюдая за Куроо. Тот застывает под взглядом чужих глаз и ловит себя на том, что пялится, завороженно наблюдая, как смешиваются оттенки синего. Куроо моргает пару раз.

Итак, Акааши привлекателен, чрезвычайно остроумен и умён, а ещё, как сказал Яку, “настолько не твоего уровня, что даже не смешно; нет, серьёзно, я бы тебя засмеял, но совесть замучает”.

По правде говоря, Куроо уже влип по самые уши.

Он словно со стороны слышит голос Акааши:

— Странно слышать подобное от человека, заявляющего, что он взрослый.

Только благодаря отточенной годами выдержке Куроо удаётся сохранить невозмутимый вид и не покраснеть как мальчишка, которого застали за разглядыванием того, кто ему нравится.

— Дерзкие слова для того, кто должен бы уважать старших.

Акааши закатывает глаза, но Куроо успевает заметить, как у него дёргается уголок рта. Куроо готов поклясться, что Акааши наслаждается их небольшой полемикой ничуть не меньше. Теперь дело за малым — заставить его признать это.

— То, что вы старше — всего лишь на год, между прочим, — не значит, что вас за это сразу надо уважать. А ещё старшинство совершенно точно не означает, что вы мудрее.

— Извините, пожалуйста, я предостаточно мудр! Чтоб ты знал, я хожу на курсы подготовки к универу для третьегодок.

— Я знаю. Но “мудрость” не то же самое, что “интеллект”. Это как теория и практика. Или здравый смысл.

Куроо потёр подбородок, притворяясь, что серьёзно задумался.

— Вроде как интеллект — это знать, что помидор — фрукт, а мудрость — не добавлять его во фруктовый салат?

У Акааши снова дёргается уголок рта, и он прикрывает глаза на пару секунду.

— Да, Куроо-сан. Если смотреть под таким углом, то вы правы.

В разговоре наступает пауза, и до Куроо доходит смысл слов Акааши. От удивления он ловит ртом воздух, в этот раз искренне.

— Погоди, ты считаешь меня умным?

— Я…

Акааши испуганно замирает, как олень, ослеплённый фарами машины. Куроо решает, что это лучшее, чего он добился в своей жизни.

— Я никогда не считал вас глупым.

— Ты реально признаёшь, что я умён! — Куроо понимает, что улыбается сейчас, как идиот, но он слишком поражён и взволнован тем, что смог заставить Акааши проколоться. Надо делать так почаще. Может, стоит общаться не только шутками и подколками, а просто... Общаться. Хотя в итоге всё равно всё закончится спором. Но тем не более...

«А, нет, я бы тут же помер от избытка чувств, если б проводил с ним больше времени, особенно наедине», — вспоминает Куроо и решает смириться с тем, что навсегда останется тоскующим влюблённым неудачником.

— Без комментариев, — Акааши, похоже, успевает собраться с мыслями. Он переводит взгляд на мяч. Куроо, кажется, видит лёгкий румянец на его щеках. В груди ёкает, и он в шаге от того, чтобы рухнуть перед Акааши на колени. Но всё же держит себя в руках.

— Твоё нежелание признать это говорит само за себя, Акааши.

— А вы совершенно лишены такта.

Куроо смеётся. Это он знает. Ему говорили, и не единожды, и разные люди.

Что ж, настало время для контрольного аргумента. Куроо берёг этот козырь с самого начала их разговора.

— Остри, сколько хочешь, но есть одна вещь, с которой ты ничего поделать не сможешь.

— О, прошу, просветите меня, — Акааши позволяет себе лишь немного усмехнуться, а Куроо всё равно приходится приложить усилия, чтобы его торжествующая (как он надеется) ухмылка не стала глупой счастливой улыбкой.

— Мои пять сантиметров, — припечатывает Куроо, и это выражение лица Акааши он однозначно запомнит на всю свою жизнь.

Цукишима, молча наблюдавший за всем со стороны, всё-таки спрашивает у Бокуто:

— Они что, всегда так?

Ответ следует незамедлительно:

— Практически. 

Куроо пожимает плечами:

— Нам весело.

— Это точно, — Цукишима с сомнением смотрит на обоих в последний раз и направляется к выходу из спортзала. 

— Парни, мы тут всё уже прибрали, пока вы болтали! — Бокуто перекидывает спортивную сумку через плечо и придерживает дверь, чтобы она не успела закрыться. — Акааши, это последний мяч.

Акааши смотрит на мяч, который всё ещё держит в руках.

— О, извините, Бокуто-сан.

— Да, извини, обещаю, завтра от нас будет больше помощи. Мы просто, эм, — Куроо трёт шею. Он и забыл, что они всё это время были... здесь. — Мы увлеклись. 

— Забейте! Думаю, вам реально было весело, да? — Бокуто поднимает большой палец вверх, либо подмигивает, либо неудачно моргает и тоже выходит на улицу.

Куроо и Акааши молча наблюдают, как дверь с тихим щелчком закрывается. Слышно только тихое жужжание вентилятора под потолком.

Куроо смотрит, как Акааши подходит к корзине и кладёт свой мяч к остальным.

Они одни. Он один. Наедине с Акааши. Который ему нравится.

— Знаешь, — Куроо нарушает молчание. — Нам и правда весело, да?

Акааши задумывается на пару секунд, прежде чем ответить.

— Да.

— Так ты признаёшь, что тебе это нравится? — Куроо часто говорили, что он любит испытывать судьбу. С этим трудно было поспорить.

— Что мне нравится?

— Наши разговоры, — уточняет Куроо.

— Это скорее дуэль аргументов, чем разговор.

— Мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь. Я не хотел показаться грубым. Я ведь не был груб, да? — Куроо решается признаться в одном из своих самых страшных опасений. — Ты бы мне сказал, если что?

Акааши фыркает, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Я вас умоляю. Все знают, что вы на самом деле ничего дурного никому не желаете. Вы не сможете всерьёз задеть, даже если будете нарочно пытаться.

— Спасибо. Наверное? — Куроо делает несколько шагов к Акааши. — Можешь уточнить, что ты имеешь ввиду?

Акааши закатывает глаза. «Он часто так делает», — замечает Куроо.

— Вы слишком добрый для плохого парня.

Брови Куроо взлетают вверх. Он и не планировал выведывать у Акааши, что тот думает о нём на самом деле, и теперь он начинает нервничать. Что же делать, что ему сейчас делать?

Конечно, продолжать тянуть удачу за хвост.

— Оя? Так ты считаешь меня и добрым, и умным?

— Без комментариев, — повторяет Акааши и делает шаг вперёд.

— Хммм, — Куроо смущается ещё больше, но жаловаться точно не собирается. — Если что, мы просто спорим, — поясняет он на всякий случай, — а не ругаемся. 

Он решается сделать ещё пару шагов вперед. Акааши шаг назад не делает.

Сердце Куроо бьётся как сумасшедшее. Интересно, может ли Акааши услышать? Куроо вовремя спохватывается, что думает всякие глупости, но снова отвлекается, засматриваясь на глаза Акааши.

Он делает ещё шаг - _глаза Акааши вблизи такие невозможно синие,_ \- и теперь они стоят очень, очень близко друг к другу. Если сделать ещё шаг, они поцелуются. Куроо едва дышать не перестаёт от этой мысли.

— Эм, — Куроо неловко прокашливается. — Мы стоим... очень близко.

— И правда.

— Ты... не хочешь отступить?

— Нет, — просто отвечает Акааши.

Куроо думает, что ему, возможно, тоже неловко, и это успокаивает. Акааши сейчас совершенно точно краснеет, к тому же, он больше не смотрит Куроо в глаза.

Да помогут Куроо боги.

— А вы хотите, чтобы я отступил, Куроо-сан?

— Ни за что, — выпаливает он громче, чем следовало, ловит выражение лица Акааши и тут же мысленно дает себе подзатыльник. Язык без костей, чтоб его. 

Дверь в спортзал приоткрывается.

— Эй, а вы тут не видели…

Куроо и Акааши оборачиваются на вошедшего. Куроо узнаёт вице капитана Карасуно по светлым волосам. Сугавара таращится на них, и до Куроо доходит, как двусмысленно они с Акааши выглядят со стороны.

— Эм. Танаку и Нишиною. Второгодок. Эм...

Сугавара запинается, а потом и вовсе замолкает под их ошарашенными взглядами. 

— Один с бритой головой, как монах, а второй… Похоже, я помешал. Я... Я, наверное, пойду? 

Он показывает кому-то снаружи большой палец и быстренько ретируется.

Совершенно сбитый с толку, Куроо поворачивается обратно к Акааши, который тоже выглядит довольно сконфуженно. Это так очаровательно, что Куроо едва не умирает на месте.

Он думает, что сейчас — и будь что будет — самое подходящее время, чтобы задать вопрос. Пока их снова никто не прервал. На всякий случай Куроо мысленно подготовился к отказу.

— Можно мне…

— Можно.

Куроо моргает.

— Я ещё даже не успел закончить фразу. Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что я собирался сказать?

Акааши просто смотрит на него.

— Оттуда. Не заставляйте меня повторять, пожалуйста. 

Куроо снова моргает. Его мозг официально спёкся.

— Так что, я могу, — Куроо показывает пальцем на свой рот, — ну, то есть, прямо в губы?

Акааши в сотый раз закатывает глаза и совершенно точно краснеет, а ещё как будто бы пытается не рассмеяться. Куроо очень хочет, чтобы Акааши смеялся. Он хочет делать так, чтобы Акааши смеялся. Он хочет слышать не скупой смешок, которым удостаиваются его глупые выходки и кривляния, а настоящий смех. Интересно, как бы он звучал. Должно быть, прекрасно. Не то что Куроо с его «ослиным смехом» (опять же, по словам Яку).

Кто-нибудь, ущипните его, или Куроо сойдёт с ума.

— Зараза ты, — говорит он, но беззлобно, скорее добродушно-обожательно, если так вообще можно сказать.

Ему нужно совсем немного наклонить голову, чтобы коснуться губ Акааши. Пожалуй, он готов признаться самому себе, что, может быть, эти пять сантиметров и правда не такая уж и большая разница.

И если это признание означает, что в этом споре он проиграет, Куроо ни на секунду не пожалеет.


End file.
